


Today. Tomorrow. Always.

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Engagement, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, M/M, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Morning Kisses, Tokyo (City), alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: It's Magnus and Alec's One Year Anniversary so Alec does something that will make it truly memorable.





	Today. Tomorrow. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it's been ages since I last posted but I've been so busy with college and work. I'm really sorry it's taken so long for this!  
> So basically I uploaded a concept on my twitter and decided to make it into a little fic so I really hope you enjoy it!  
> Again, it's only my second ever fic so I'm hoping I've improved from the last time! The comments from my last fic were so amazing, I can't thank you enough for them! You guys are so sweet and i hope this fic makes up for the time I've been away <3

Alec is sleeping soundly in bed. He fell asleep last night in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. Although Alec is taller than Magnus, he loves being the little spoon. Alec is woken up when he starts to feel butterfly kisses all over his forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, eyelids and lips. Magnus. Slowly, Alec opens his eyes to see two beautiful golden cat eyes staring back at him, full of love and adoration.

 

'Happy anniversary Alexander.' Magnus whispers.

 

Alec begins to smile but quickly stops. His face turns serious as he starts to look guilty.

 

'A- anniversary? I- is that today?'

 

'Oh- I-' Magnus begins but he is cut off by Alec laughing, whilst burying his face in his pillow. Magnus is confused and continues staring at his boyfriend. Eventually Alec looks up at Magnus and smiles.

 

'I was just kidding Mags, I'm just kidding' 

 

Magnus feels a wave of relief wash over him. He is reminded of the morning after their first time, where Alec joked about having to be back at the institute. Though he didn't admit it, he was scared that Alec was going to leave him that morning, just like so many others had done in the past. He thought Alexander was different to the others, which is why he was taken back when Alec said he had to go. Alec was different though, because he was only joking about needing to leave and also about this. Magnus smiles eventually and looks at the beautiful Nephilim that watched him with shining eyes, still smiling from his 'hilarious' prank. Alec grabs Magnus and pulls him into a gentle kiss as an apology for scaring him once again. Magnus smiles into the kiss before continuing to give him butterfly kisses.

 

They stay in bed like that for a while, holding hands, cuddling and just enjoying each others company. Eventually, they decide they should get up and ready so that they can do something practical for their anniversary. Magnus goes to the kitchen to make his morning tea, whilst Alec heads to the bathroom to freshen up. Once Alec is showered and dressed, he walks into the living area to find Magnus sat on the sofa with a cup of tea in his hands. Alec leans against the bedroom door frame and admires the sight of Magnus in his natural state, without his hair done fancy, no make-up and no glamour. He still looks perfect.

 

After a few minutes, Magnus looks up at him and gives him a sweet smile. Alec returns the smile before walking over to him and sitting down next to Magnus. Whilst waiting for him to finish his tea, Alec takes hold of Magnus' hand and brings it to his lips, softly pressing them to his knuckles. Once his tea is finally drank, Magnus waves his hand, magicking him ready. He stands up, still holding Alec's hand and pulls him up with him.

 

'Ready to celebrate our year together, Alexander?' 

 

'Definitely' He replies with a wide smile. 

 

They spend the day in Tokyo, one of the first places Magnus took Alec when he suggested going to another country for the day. They go to Fatty Tuna, the same restaurant that they went to the first time and they also went back to the photo booth, in which Magnus had managed to persuade Alec to go into. They make many more happy memories there, before it gets dark and they both agree it's time to go home. When they get back to the loft, Alec begins to pace up and down the living area, like he usually does when he is nervous. Magnus starts to get curious, so he walks up to him, grabs his arm and turns him around so that he is facing him.

 

'Sweet heart what is wrong?'. Magnus asks softly.

 

Alec begins stammering, which is another sign that he is really nervous. Magnus moves his hand from Alec's arm and brings it down to his hand and interlinks them, whilst rubbing circles into them to soothe him. After a moment, Alec manages to calm down and calmly speak.

 

'Magnus its been a year and I know some couples are together many years before they do this but we aren't like other couples are we?'

 

Magnus shakes his head calmly, but still confused.

 

'We... well we're different. We are like the missing piece to each-other. You complete me Mags. I don't want to waste another moment, so...'

 

Alec slowly gets down on one knee and takes out a red velvet box. He opens it to reveal a golden ring, with the words ' _Today, Tomorrow, Always_ ' engraved on the inside.

 

'Magnus Bane, Will you make me the happiest man in the universe, by becoming my husband?'

 

Magnus is in shock. It takes a solid minute for him to process what just happened. Eventually he smiles wide and says

 

'Alexander. I would _love_ to become your husband.'

 

Alec lets out the breath he had been holding in for what seemed like forever and then pulls Magnus in by his lapels and kisses him, just like he did when they kissed for the first time.

 

Once they broke apart, Alec takes the ring and places it on his left ring finger. Magnus stares at the ring in disbelief. He then starts quietly laughing to himself, as if he had suddenly developed an amusing thought.

 

' _Marriage is a wonderful institution_ , my love.'

 

Alec laughs with him at that, as he remembers that this what Magnus had said to him when he told him he had proposed to Lydia Branwell. Alec cups his _fiance's_ cheeks before bringing him closer and kissing his forehead gently.

 

'And soon you will know.'

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said, I have a twitter that I post Malec concepts on so if you want to follow me, then it's @MalecCuteness <3
> 
> I really hope you liked the fic guys! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
